


Would Love It If We Made It

by supremeleader



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pre-Girls Season 1 and Post-Girls Season 6, Sackler is Selfless, Soulmates, Supportive Sackler, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeleader/pseuds/supremeleader
Summary: Soulmate’s always find their ways back to one another, even if they think they’re not meant to be.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> No, the title has nothing to do with The 1975's song...

The early afternoon sun blazed down onto the recently washed sidewalk, nearly blinding you as you sat on the steps of your shared apartment building. It had easily been an hour since you first sat there, checking your mail and freezing at one. A university pamphlet.

Extending your education was an iffy subject for you, wanting nothing more than to get into journalism (or anything to deal with writing, really)… but, as of late, the older you were getting and the lack of chances you received, you were starting to feel the weight on your shoulders. You needed to do something for yourself, needed an actual career, a job that paid more than the chump change you were being paid as a damn assistant that wouldn’t bother promoting you.

And, you wanted more. You didn’t want to just be someone’s personal aide, you wanted to have your own career. To get your work out there. To be known. But, of course, no matter how much you wrote… not having a degree always seemed more important. Which, you understood… but you thought your talent would outshine that.

You needed this, but there were so many what if’s.

“I don’t think the weather’s all that bearable for you to sit out here.” Hearing the warm, husk voice that brought a smile to your face, your hands fell in between your knees as you looked up. “It’s fucking hot.”

“Hi, angel.” You greeted, eyes narrowing from the burning sun.

“Not an angel, but I’ll take it.” Adam winked, leaning in and pressing a kiss to your lips. “If you’re not sunbathing, then why are you out here? Waiting to see me?” He grinned, taking a seat beside you. He was drenched in his own sweat from his morning run, wearing just his shorts and sneakers.

“I went to get the mail and thought I’d step outside.” You nodded.

“In this heat?” He asked with an arched eyebrow, you looking over and shrugging.

“Well… something caught my attention and I wanted to look into it…” Lifting your left hand, presenting the brochure, Adam sat up and reached over for it. “I think it was put in the wrong mailbox, seeing as it’s not addressed to us… but, I couldn’t help looking.”

Turning the brochure around in his grip, Adam leaned back on his elbow. “University of Southern California…” He read out loud as you sucked in a small breath. “You know, it’s in the top ten for journalism?”

Shaking your head, you smiled. “I know, I read it on the first page.”

Sucking in a breath, Adam looked over at you. “Are you considering?”

“Considering…”

“Applying… Going. You know, to get a degree.” He said, looking back down at the pamphlet.

“I… I don’t know. It’s across the country, it would take a lot of money, and I would be so far from you—“

“Do you want to go?” He asked, dismissing your worries. “Do you want to continue getting your… education in writing?”

Biting your inner lip, you turned and looked at him. “I think? I— I just… It’ll be so costly and I just… It’s across the country, Adam. Six hours by flight away from you. What if I did go? What if I was accepted and was able to get a loan or a scholarship of some sort… Would you— Is that okay with you?”

Narrowing his eyebrows, Adam shook his head. “Why the fuck wouldn’t I be okay with that? You’d get a higher chance in getting a better job… Imagine the pay? How fucking amazing that would be? You could be my sugar mommy.”

Rolling your eyes as you snorted, you leaned your head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around your waist. “We don’t even know if I’d be accepted—“

“You would.”

“But—“

“They’re gonna love you. They’re gonna fucking adore your writing, cause I know I do.” Adam admitted. “It doesn’t hurt to apply. Try it out, and if you get accepted… then we’ll work from there.”

Taking in a deep breath, you nodded. ”What if I do go?”

“Like I said, we’ll work something out.”

* * *

The process of applying didn’t take long, and waiting brought you lots of antsy nerves, but you tried keeping your mind clear. You continued working, you continued spending your mornings and nights around Adam (more often than not). You wanted to be around him as much as you could; if you were to be accepted, you knew he wouldn’t let you stay behind for him. He made it clear. And the thought… almost scared you.

You were quite young, in your early twenties. You’ve dated around, but what you had with Adam was far different. You loved him, you were with him through his bad days, through his good moments, you were always there for him… and although the two of you were quite different in personalities, it balanced out.

Sitting on the couch, easily half past midnight, with Adam fast asleep on your lap, your eyes drifted from the TV screen, over to the coffee table where the envelope sat.

You had gotten the letter in the mail that morning and you had yet to open it, nervous yet excited altogether. You wanted to see it, to freak out over being accepted (or to tell Adam he was stuck with you forever if you were declined), but, you couldn’t do it.

Rubbing your forehead, you looked down at Adam, the way his lips were slightly parted as small snores escaped them. Your heart shattered. You knew you’d have to leave him behind if you were accepted. He couldn’t come with you, with what money? You’d stay in a dorm more than likely until you had enough money for your own place… and that would take some time.

Sucking in a shaky breath as you ran your fingers through his smooth hair, you leaned in and kissed his forehead before reaching for the letter. Sliding your finger under the tab as it ripped open, you bit your tongue as you pulled the paper out, hesitantly opening it.

Carefully reading it through, your eyes widened at the word congratulations. At first, you continued reading, only to look back and reread the word a good ten times before you felt your eyes fill with tears.

Covering your mouth as you held in a scream, tears dripping with excitement and heartbreak, you hadn’t realized Adam woke up until you felt the shifting from your lap as he wiped his face. “Y/N?”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, angel.” You apologized, lowering the paper as he sat up and looked at you.

“What the fuck happened?” He nearly jumped, reaching for your face and wiping your tears. “Did you watch that damn dog commercial again?”

“No.” You shook your head with a small smile, lifting the paper and showing him.

“What—“ Looking at the paper, Adam leaned in and gasped. “You got in?! You fucking got in!”

“Yeah!” You nodded, instantly being engulfed in his arms as he held you to him.

“I’m so fucking proud of you.” He breathed into your neck, leaving small kisses behind as you melted into him. “I told you, you’d get accepted.”

“No thanks to you, my good luck charm.” You teased, nudging him before kissing the side of his head.

“Shut up.” He grumbled, sitting up and leaving a long kiss against your lips. “This was all you. You and your fucking talent to write.”

Leaving a small kiss, you smiled. “Thank you.”

“Mhm.” Kissing your forehead, cheeks, nose and lips, Adam swiped his finger under your chin. “I want you to do this no matter what. Okay?”

“Okay…” You nodded.

“Now, we work from here.”

A few weeks had passed since you got accepted. You began packing what you needed for your dorm, sending them across the country so all you had to do was unpack when the time would come.

Of course, it was easier said than done; as the days would pass, the harder it grew for you. You dreaded the day you’d have to leave for the six hour flight to California. Dreaded the moment you’d have to leave Adam behind. And he knew this.

Day by day, he tried making it seem like it was nothing, keeping you close instead of pushing you away, taking advantage of the time he had with you.

And the dreaded last day came.

“Can we stay here? Just stay here all day?” You grumbled, Adam resting on your chest as he held onto you like a koala.

“No.” He shook his head. “We’re gonna do as much shit as we can in one day and then we’re gonna fuck until we both fall asleep.”

Laughing, you shoved him off of you before rolling towards him. Leaving small kisses all over his face as he hummed, you nuzzled your face into his neck before wrapping an arm around him. “Are we gonna fuck now?”

Groaning, Adam buried his fingers within your hair, wrapping his other arm around you. “Don’t tempt me.”

After a good hour of trying to get you out of bed, to freshen up and get dressed, Adam took you to a nearby diner for breakfast before stopping at a number of your favorite places. A few bookstores, some thrift shops, your favorite café for lunch… Enough to drain you as the two of you stopped at a park, sharing a slushie.

“What’s on your mind?” Adam asked as you sat silently.

“Tomorrow…” You frowned. “I’m excited for California, to start studying and all… But, I just–”

“You can’t keep worrying about me, doll.” Adam shook his head. “You’ve done enough for me, you’ve been with me through it all. It’s time I let you have something.”

“Yeah, but–”

“We’re gonna be alright.” Reaching over and holding your cheek, Adam kissed your temple.

Leaning into his kiss, you wrapped your arms around him before he brought you on to his lap. “We’ve been around each other for so long… It’s going to feel weird not having you there…”

“Well, that’s why we have… we have phones and shit.”

“You hate phones… You don’t even own one. You use mine.” You chuckled as you rested your head on his shoulder.

“I’ll invest in one just for you, baby.” Adam said, resting his chin on top of your head.

Lifting yourself and looking at him, you smiled, saying “how sweet of you” before kissing him.

Savoring the kiss, reaching up with one hand to hold the back of your neck as his lips moved eagerly against your own, Adam left a trail of kisses from your chin down your neck as you laughed. “Fuck, I’m going to miss the shit out of this.”

“Don’t remind me.” You frowned for a moment as Adam continued to smother your neck in kisses. “How the hell am I supposed to go a day without your affection?”

“I don’t fucking know, but we’ll have to manage.” He muttered against your skin.

“Masturbation, really, but that’s not the same…” You trailed as Adam laughed, suddenly lifting you up in his arms and rushing along the sidewalk.

“Fuck masturbation, I’m about to fuck you enough to satisfy you for a month!” Adam shouted as you couldn’t help but laugh.

“I don’t think that’s possible—“

“Don’t fucking underestimate my dick, baby!”

Covering his mouth with your hand as you kept laughing, bouncing in his arms as others didn’t seem to pay you any mind, Adam nearly bolted up the steps and staircase. Skidding into your shared apartment, tossing your purse to a side—amongst the contents on the dinner table—Adam lied you on it before kicking off his shoes.

“The dinner table?” You asked, although not surprised, you’ve nearly fucked in every inch of the apartment.

“Every fucking surface, sweetheart.” He panted, undoing your shorts and tugging them down as you kicked off your own shoes, giving him a better access.

Pulling back a chair and sitting on it, Adam kissed up either of your legs, biting at your thighs before licking the area that now had his teeth marks, your heart raced. “We— I don’t think we… Have we done it—“

“We’ve done it almost everywhere except here.” He breathed, grabbing the waistband of your thong and pulling it right off of you before grabbing your knees and tugging you closer. “Fuck! Fuck, I’m going to miss this fucking pussy.”

Feeling him place the back of your knees on his shoulders as your breathing quickened, Adam left more kiss within your inner thighs before licking a broad strip up your cunt, to your clit. Biting on your tongue as your eyes rolled back, you felt his teeth gnaw against you as you squirmed underneath him.

Hearing his moans and vulgar words that were muffled, you felt his open mouth against your cunt, plus lips engulfing your bud and working you open with his tongue.

Bucking your hips up to him as his tongue teased your entrance, tasting you, he slid in two fingers as you gasped. Pumping them in and out of you as your chest heaved, Adam leaned over and reached for you, pulling you into a rough kiss.

Trying to breathe, letting out moans, the two of you shared an open mouth kiss that you couldn’t focus on. Your eyes squeezed shut, feeling his fingers curl in you before he pulled out.

“Adam…” You whined, but Adam had something different in mind, pushing your knees off of him and flipping you over before his mouth found it’s way back to your pussy.

Panting and crying out his name as you held tightly onto the edge of his table, feeling yourself ooze for him as your orgasm was ready to crash, his mouth suddenly left you as you whined again.

“Fucking— Jesus— Fuck!” Eyeing your cunt as he undid his zipper and lowered is jeans and underwear, feeling his pants fall to his ankles, Adam aligned himself with you and sunk right in. “What the fuck— Shit! What am I supposed to do without this fucking cunt when you’re gone?!” He shouted as you took in a deep breath, feeling as if his cock reached your lungs.

“A— Adam, please!” You begged, panting, bucking your hips backwards to feel something as you cried out.

“Shit— No, no—“ Grabbing your hips, Adam pulled back and rammed right into you, thrusting at an uncontrollable rate. The sound of skin slapping echoing throughout the apartment, mixed with your breathing and his curses. “God, you sound like such a fucking slut!”

Nodding your head, rolling your eyes back as he tore you apart, you moaned out. “Ugh… Adam…”

Gritting his teeth, feeling his hair fall over his eyes, his hand reached in between your thighs and rubbed fast circles against your clit as your breathing grew louder and more desperate. “Fucking cum for me.” He growled as you nodded, eyes shutting as he rubbed faster.

Feeling yourself cum as you screamed out his name, Adam pulled out, spilling his seed all over your inner thigh as it dripped from you.

Gliding his hands up to your spine then down to your ass, he gently massaged it before leaving a kiss against your back. “I’m gonna miss the fuck out of you.” He admitted, removing the rest of his pants and underwear, then his shirt before he went to get a wet cloth to clean you up with.

“Don’t remind me…” You moaned as Adam pulled your shirt and bra off, tossing them to a side before carrying you to bed. “I just want to live in the now.”

Settling you under the sheets before joining you, Adam kissed your cheek gently, leaving a few others in his wake, pulling back the blanket to reach your chest and stomach. “I love you…” You said as you reached out, running your fingers through his hair.

Leaning into your touch, Adam turned his head to kiss your palm, then wrist before leaning down and kissing you. “You know I fucking love you.” He muttered as you smiled.

“Can we just fuck all night…” You mumbled, lazily. “Just… I just want us to tire eachother out until we feel dead.” You laughed as Adam grinned.

“Only if you’re up for it.” He said, kissing the tip of your jaw.

“Why else would I ask?” You teased, pushing him back and straddling him.

* * *

Sleep didn’t seem like an option for you, although exhausted–mainly physically–you lied there with eyes open. Meanwhile, Adam held you close to his chest, wrapped around you as he slept the night away.

The worry ate you alive, knowing that in less than twelve hours you would no longer be in his arms, comforted by his presence and warmth. It would just be you and no one else. The idea of not having him with you broke your heart. You knew what was to come, although neither of you discussed it because it was far too sensitive of a subject, you knew that in less than twelve hours you’d be in a long distance relationship or single… and the latter seemed far too reasonable.

As the hours passed you by, your anxieties came with them. Your alarm had gone off, sending Adam groaning before he got up to share one last shower with you. The two of you stayed quiet, washed one another, leaving gentle kisses behind before exiting.

After drying up and changing, Adam made breakfast for the two of you, still in silence. Although not uncomfortable, it still tugged at your heart.

“I love you.” You spoke up, breaking the silence that weaved between the two of you as you sat in a cab. “I love you, Adam.”

Tightening his grip around your waist, as one arm had been wrapped around it, Adam sucked in a breath and kissed the top of your head. “I love you a shit ton more.”

Smiling to yourself, you rested your head on his shoulder and shut your eyes before feeling the water works begin. The closer to the airport you were, the worse the feeling in your chest had become.

Arriving at the gate you had to enter through, Adam paid off the cab and helped you with your bags, walking you all the way until he couldn’t, leaving the two of you standing there without a word.

Your heart began to race as you kept your focus low, grip tight around your purse as you blinked as many times as you could to rid the threatening tears. You didn’t want to do this—to leave him behind—but you knew he wouldn’t let you pass up this opportunity for a man (like himself).

With his hands in his pockets and his focus dancing around the airport, trying to keep his mind preoccupied, Adam felt your hand reach for the belt hoop of his jeans before pressing your forehead against his chest. “I’m proud of you, doll.” He spoke up as you frowned. “Insanely proud, like a fucking parent. You have no idea.” Adam continued. “You’ve stuck with me for years, all throughout the bad shit, no matter what. You did a lot for me that makes me believe you’re the real angel here.”

“Adam…” You mumbled, feeling your bottom lip tremble as your eyes burned.

“I don’t remember the last time you put you before me. It was always me before you… And, for once, I need this to be it. I need you to be selfish.”

“Adam—“

“I want you to fucking enjoy college. To be the best you can be. To do good, to get fucking amazing grades. To make friends and party and live your life.” Looking off as he spoke, Adam’s voice lowered, “Without me.”

Instantly looking up with a blurred vision, you rubbed your eyes. “Huh?”

“I would love it if we made it… But—“ Sucking in a breath, Adam held your chin and looked you in the eye. “Now isn’t the time. Now it’s you and all you and I need you to remember that. Do what you never did before because I was in your way—“

“No, you— you weren’t!”

Leaning his forehead against yours, Adam slid his hands down your arms before holding your hands. “Not to sound fucking cheesy… but, we’ll find each other again. Okay?”

“Are we ending this?” You asked with a shaky voice, eyes closed as you felt your tears slip. “Is this it?”

“Consider it a break. To let you be free and explore and do whatever the fuck you wish for because you truly deserve it.” He lowly spoke, reaching back up and wiping your tears. “I love you, baby. I love you a whole fucking lot, and if I truly loved you, I’d let you do this. I’d let you discover what life has to give you before it’s too late.”

“I… love you, too…” You mumbled, taking in a deep breath.

“We’ll find each other again. We will. And when we do, I’ll fucking marry you and take your last name.” Adam said, proudly, as your heart fluttered. You couldn’t help but smile, even if it all hurt. “No matter what happens, you’ll be the one who owns my fucking heart.”

Slowly nodding your head as he held the back of it, kissing your forehead, you sucked in a deep breath before looking up at him, pulling him into one last kiss. “If you fall in love with someone else, please don’t forget me.”

“Never.” He shook his head. “And don’t let some fucking surfer dick win you over for the rest of your life. I hold that spot on your ring finger.”

Letting out a small laugh, you breathed in. “I only love your dick.” You teased.

“Good.” Leaning back, he caressed your cheeks before kissing you once more. “I love you.”

Smiling up at him and nodding, Adam turned you around and gave you a small shove as you took in a sharp breath, looking over your shoulder and seeing him wave. “See you soon, angel.”


	2. The Article

“Fuck!” Shouting in his dressing room as he held a newspaper and read the latest review on his recent role, Adam couldn’t help but throw his head back. He wasn’t angered or the least bit of upset, actually, he was thrilled. A good review for his performance? That meant a whole fucking lot if he wanted to become more known. “Fucking yes!”

Settling the paper down on the vanity, he wiped his face before standing up from his chair, pacing as the words reverberated in his mind. He couldn’t recall the last time he had a good review—let alone, a review in the newspaper.

This was all very new and very surreal for him. His name would be more out there, which meant more chances… and more recognition.

Adam couldn’t help but feel excited, he had put off plays for a while until he got back into the swing of things. After his breakup with Jessa and staying far away from her posse—including Hannah—Adam felt so relieved.

He spent the first few months on himself, getting back into his daily runs, going to a gym, saving up as much money as he could to move into a whole new apartment. Adam wanted as much change as he could get, and although he was quiet lonely—and desperate for attention and affection every once in a while—he was doing quite fine on his own.

Of course, it wasn’t that easy the first few months… Actually, a little over half a year. But, eventually, he was back in the swing of things.

Walking back to the vanity and picking up the newspaper, he scanned the article and realized it was an anonymous critique. “Dammit…” He truly wanted to thank whoever it was, but there that went.

Hearing a sudden knock on his door, Adam’s head snapped over before he dropped the newspaper and walked over.

“Congratulations!” Seeing the director of the play stand there—a man in his early forties—Adam gave him a small smile. “I saw the article from last night’s performance… I knew you had it in you.” The man nodded.

“Thanks, Tony.” Adam said while rubbing the back of his neck. “I wish I could thank whoever it was but it was anonymous…”

“Oh, well… I’m glad I came then.” Tony grinned as Adam’s eyebrows narrowed.

“Why’s… that…”

“Because my girlfriend so happens to be the anonymous writer… Don’t take it as biased, but she was eager to see my play and write about it for the newspaper she works for, and… well…” Stepping to a side to present whoever it was, Adam’s heart suddenly plummeted as his eyes widened.

Taking in a deep breath while wearing a sweet smile, you stood there. “Hi.” You greeted, standing beside Tony as Adam stared you down.

“Adam, this is Y/N.” Tony introduced as your smile widened, extending your hand out for Adam to shake.

“Y/N…” Adam nearly whispered, gulping as his eyes trailed from your own, down to your hand.

Physical contact… with you… after eight years… “Congratulations on opening night, you were phenomenal.” You spoke so happily and Adam wasn’t sure if you had forgotten him completely or if you were expressing your joy in another way.

“Thank… you…” Adam nearly choked on his words, shaking your hand. “I— You’re the… You wrote the article?”

“Mhm.” You chuckled with a nod. “I was mixed within the crowd, had to give the play a review. The main actor was astounding.”

Feeling his face warm up as his chest ached, Adam forced a smile. “Thanks…”

“Tony, we need you for a moment.” A woman spoke from behind you, one of his assistants as the three of you looked over.

“Uh, right. Well, honey, you know your way around.” Tony said, kissing the top of your head before walking off.

Turning your focus back to Adam, still wearing that gentle smile of yours, Adam felt his eyes burn. “So… you’re a critique?” He asked, scratching the back of his head.

“A journalist, really. But, we can say that.” You shrugged with a small laugh, causing Adam’s heart to ache.

“Since… Since when?”

“A few years now.” You nodded, eyeing him. It may have almost been a decade, but you knew him well enough. He was holding back tears. “I’m truly happy to see you.”

“Yeah! Yeah… me too. To see you.” He nodded as his nose grew red. “It’s a— It’s a nice surprise…”

Looking up at him, you reached a hand out and placed it on his arm, feeling him shiver. “I’ve missed you.” You admitted as his focus shifted from the wall, to you. “I always wondered what you were doing. It’s nice to see you went on with acting.”

Nodding his head, Adam wiped his face, sniffling as he did so. “Yeah, yeah… You too. Seeing you have an article in the newspaper, working for them. That’s— That’s fucking impressive, kid. I always knew you had it in you.” He smiled as you smiled back. “You never cease to amaze me.”

“Likewise, Adam.” You nodded.

“I… How long will you be here?” He asked.

“I live here now, actually.” You admitted. “I was in California for most of the time, but I got an offer out here not too long ago and I had to take it.” You said, looking him in the eye. Eyes you had dreamt of on so many nights… and even during the day. Those honey brown irises that made you want to melt.

“Do you, uh, do you live with…” Unable to finish the sentence, you tilted your head. “Do you live with Tony?”

“Oh, no.” You shook your head. “On my own, actually. He’s asked me to move in with him but I don’t move in unless I’m engaged.” You chuckled as Adam’s heart fluttered. This meant you hadn’t lived with anyone else before… This meant he was the only one you had ever lived with, beside your roommates back in college. “I’ve been with Tony for a few months now.”

“Congratulations, maybe he’s the one.” He said, although hating the words. Adam knew that he was done with dating for a while, but seeing you again after so long… He craved to pick up where the two of you left off. But, now you were taken. You were no longer his. And, as much as he hated to admit it, it fucking _pained_ him.

“Who knows…” You trailed, eyeing Adam. “Are you free later? You know, to catch up? It’s been so long…”

Thrown back by your question, Adam couldn’t help but smile. “No, no I have nothing.”

“We should go to dinner or something?” You smiled. “I really want to know what’s been going on with you… You’ve changed so much.” You said, eyeing his physique. “I can only imagine what’s happened.”

“A whole fucking lot.” He sniggered as you nodded.

“Well, let’s catch up.” Reaching into your purse and ripping off a paper from a small notepad, you wrote down your number and handed it to him. “Let me know when you’re available, I should be free after seven.” You said as he took the paper, nodding.

“Yeah… I mean, after the play we can meet up somewhere.” Adam said while eyeing the small paper.

“Of course, I have to head back to my editor, but just let me know. Tony is busy for the evening so he won’t be a bother.” You teased, but Adam couldn’t help but feel relieved. He just wanted it to be you and him. No one else.

“Right…”

Tiptoeing and kissing his cheek, you gave his arm a squeeze. “I’ll see you later, Adam.”

Nodding his head in acknowledgment, he watched you leave as his heart raced, feeling your kiss on his cheek linger. Fuck, if he missed you.

He always had. No one else compared.

No one was you.

Adam anticipated seeing you again more than the second night of his play. He did phenomenal, as everyone kept spewing out and showering him with compliments, but that didn’t seem of importance. At least, not anymore. Sure, he was proud of his performance and all, but all he thought about was you.

You, the love of his life, the one that didn’t really get away because he had let go. And, it wasn’t even in the most awful of ways. The two of you had still kept in contact for months after the breakup, but, months passed after that… and months turned into years, and the two of you drifted apart. Of course, in that time period, he met Hannah and thought he found what he had with you in her… but was he wrong. So. Very. Wrong.

What he had with you was unique to only you, no one else. None of his exes were at that level.

You were so… different. Caring, adoring, cherishing… Affectionate and passionate. Lustful but full of love. You were balanced out. Though, you were not perfect, he loved you the way you were.

His soulmate.

Or, so he liked to believe.

Adam always liked to imagine—keep on the back of his mind—that you were made for him and he was made for you. Meant for one another. Attached to either end of the same thread. His one and only.

Yet, there you were, dating someone who wasn’t him. And there he was, with a broken heart in the process of healing after dealing with four terrible relationships that followed your own.

“Hey, I’m outside.” Adam said into the phone, looking up at the building you worked in. He had texted you earlier—although terrible at it—when he’d be free and you told him where to meet.

Adam couldn’t recall the last time he was this nervous. Not even for an audition. You had this effect on him. So pretty… So angelic and sweet. You were so pure and breathtaking that you made his palms sweat. It was almost like falling in love all over again, except, he never stopped loving you. You were always there. Even when he thought he truly loved Hannah.

“Hey!” You greeted, appearing from behind the main entrance before rushing up to him. “I’m starving, where do you wanna eat?”

“Me?” He asked as you nodded. Why did you always put him before you? Even in minuscule situations such as this one.

“Yeah, lets go to your favorite spot. We’ve got so much catching up to do and I rather do it where you’re most comfortable.” You said as you placed your phone in your purse, looking back up at him as he sucked in a small breath. God, were you selfless.

Although… in all honesty, the most comfortable place for him would be you, in his arms, sitting on his bed as he rested his chin on your shoulder like how he used to. Or when he tried curling himself on your lap even though he was far too big. Like an oversized dog thinking they were a puppy still. But you loved it; you always had. “Alright. But don’t complain.”

“Shhh. I’m just more than happy to be here with you.” You softly smiled, wrapping an arm around him as you made him walk closely beside you.

It felt as if Adam held in his breath the entire time he walked with you, the feeling of you against him was foreign yet familiar all at once. He recognized it, wasn’t uncomfortable by it, but it also felt unusual. After so many years of not having you by him, it wouldn’t be a surprise that he felt such way.

Approaching a small restaurant that resembled one of those mom and pop shops—amazed that it was even open past 5PM—Adam opened the door for you before following you in.

It was small and subtle, it felt homey and the interior felt welcoming. The people were speaking amongst themselves, caught up in their own world as music played softly in the background. No TV’s hung up, not one soul on their phone—hardly any technology… and it started making sense as to why Adam loved the place. “This is nice.” You smiled, taking a seat before him at a small table. “Seems about you.”

“Really?” He asked, looking at you after he grabbed the two menus that sat to a side, handing you one.

“Yeah.” You nodded, lifting your focus from the menu. “I like it already.” You smiled as Adam smiled back.

“I found it a couple of months back and come here easily once a week.” He said. “I don’t know, I guess it’s one of the few places I can actually endure.”

“That’s cause there’s not a lot of young people here.” You winked. “I’ll be honest, I prefer places like these than the ones Tony takes me to.” You admitted, looking back down at your menu as Adam stared. He had nearly forgotten about him. Nearly. For a moment, it felt like the old days with you, casually eating dinner together… but not as just friends.

“A guy like him probably rents out a whole fucking restaurant.” He joked as you shook your head playfully.

“He’s considered but I am not that kind of person. I keep it simple.” You shrugged. You knew Adam already knew this, he knew you better than anyone else. “I prefer diners and takeout… on the occasion, a fancy dinner, but normality is best to me.”

Slowly nodding his head while watching you eye the menu, Adam sucked in a small breath. You had a boyfriend that wasn’t him. Which was… fine. He dated plenty after the two of you parted and he was sure you had, too. Right? “Normality… Yeah. So, how are… things?”

Deciding what you wanted, you settled the menu down and looked at him. “Are you okay? You’re uneasy…” You frowned, but Adam shook his head, scratching his goatee before leaning back.

“I’m good. I’m fine. What about you?” He asked as your head tilted.

“It’s Tony, isn’t…” Your voice lowered as you sunk into your seat.

“What? Nah— No! No, it’s okay. You’re— You’re a grown woman. You can… date whoever the fuck you want. I mean, I did! I dated… around. It was shit but I did it.” Adam shrugged as your eyebrows narrowed by the way he was acting. “I dated around…”

Gulping as you breathed in, you pushed some hair behind your ear as you looked away. “Tony is the first person I’ve been with since we separated.” You admitted as Adam’s eyes widened. “I mean… I’ve been on dates but nothing ever blossomed. Didn’t feel right, you know?”

“Just… Tony.” Adam said, blinking a few times. Tony was the only partner you had after him? “No one… else?”

“Nuh-uh.” You shook your head. “Just Tony.”

Sinking into his seat as he placed his hands in between his knees, Adam’s heart shattered. There he was, dating around and being in fucked up relationships while you had been… single for, what? Eight years? More or less… “Well, I’m glad you’re back home.”

Hearing those words, back home, your heart sank. It almost felt like those days where you worked late and had been gone from him for too long. Or whenever you went to visit family without him and stayed the night. You couldn’t help but frown, nearly forgetting you were in public.

You were with Tony now. Tony made you happy. Right?

“Yeah, me too.” You forced a smile, looking him in those hazel eyes you still loved.


	3. The Carnival

You weren’t used to the silence between you and Adam as he walked you back to your place. Even if it had been eight years since the two of you were together, you had the urge to reach out and hold his hand… like you used to.

A frown took its place on your lips as you thought about it. You missed Adam all those years and you still had. Missing someone for so long almost seemed impossible for you, yet, here you were… with the man you thought you would marry one day, walking in an awkward silence, with a small distance in between the two of you.

Adam walked with his hands deep in the pockets of his jacket, eyes low as he was lost in his own thoughts. It felt exactly how he’d imagined seeing you with another man. Pure shit. And the fact that there was a silence between the two of you now? It was even worse.

Dinner was nice, aside the fact that he found out you hadn’t been with anyone except Tony. Other than that, he learned about your time in college, when you graduated, your part time job in California and how the company you worked for picked you up literally days before your graduation date. You were proud of yourself, he could tell, and he was, too. A smile was wide on his face, giving you a congratulations while nudging you with his foot. The sight of you chuckling at his response made him swoon. He missed you. He loved you. And he hoped he could at least get a friend out of you...

“This is it.” You said as you stopped in your tracks, turning on the heel of your shoe, looking up at Adam.

Lifting his focus as he eyed the building, his eyebrows raised. “Looks expensive.”

“The job offered it.” You shrugged. “So… I took it. You know, being back in Brooklyn… it’s my home.”

Eyeing you, Adam nodded. “Brooklyn missed you.” He muttered, looking down at you as you smiled.

“I missed Brooklyn.” You softly spoke with a small head tilt, looking him in the eyes, shifting between the two. “I missed my best friend, too.”

Sucking in a breath, Adam pulled a hand out from his pocket and rubbed the back of his neck. “What best friend? You made any back in California?”

Rolling your eyes, you gave his arm a small smack. “No, _silly_.” You smiled. “I truly missed you.”

“Me.” He said rather than question as you nodded. “I missed you, doll.”

Breathing in and eyeing him, seeing the true change that’s overcome him over eight years, your fingers reached out and twirled some of his hair. _Longer_ hair. So much had changed about him—his build, hair, face… even his height now that he was hardly slouching. You never thought it was possible for him to become even more handsome. And you were so used to his short, bowl haircut… that now seeing it long, you loved his hair all over again.

Looking down at you, feeling his heart pick up in speed as he watched the way you focused on his hair, Adam was so eager to pull you into a kiss. To lift you into his arms and take you up to your place. To show you how much he missed you. How he… never stopped loving you. Even when he thought he was in love with someone else.

“Do you want to come upstairs… for milk?” You offered, lowering your hand as your eyes shifted back to meet his own.

Blinking a few times, almost unsure if he heard you right, Adam nodded.

Reaching for his arm, looping yours with it, you walked up the steps and entered the building, leading the way until you were inside and left his side at the couch to get him milk. “Here.”

“Thanks.” He nearly mumbled, grabbing the glass and chugging its contents before placing it on your coffee table. “So— So you don’t live with him?”

“Him?” You questioned, only to lift your eyebrows. “Oh, Tony! No… Like I said, I don’t live with anyway unless I’m engaged.”

“I must’ve been lucky, huh.” Adam said, leaning back on the couch while eyeing your apartment. Much tidier and larger than his.

“You were.” You nodded. “After all, we went through a lot together.”

“I made you go through a lot.” Adam corrected as you sighed.

“No, you didn’t. You never did, Adam…” You frowned, facing him.

“I did.” He snickered. “I did, Y/N. I held you back on a shit ton.”

“ _Adam_ …” You shook your head, but he huffed and rubbed his eyes.

“Look, you’re successful now because I let you go. Because I didn’t tie you down anymore. I was no longer your— your fucking ball and chain—“

“Adam, that is not true!” You exclaimed with a gasp. “You know I love you!”

Feeling his heart sink at your words, he hunched in his spot, hiding his face in his hands before looking up. “You don’t. Not anymore.”

“What?” You softly spoke, eyeing him in confusion.

“You don’t love me anymore, Y/N. You finally realized I wasn’t the one. You’ve moved on. You don’t love me.” He breathed. “It’s fine… I fucking deserve it. I fucked around, claimed I loved other women, thought I got what I deserved with them.”

“Adam, _please_ —“

“I finally found a somewhat happy spot in eight years and then I see you again… with my fucking director, dating. Fuck, Y/N, you don’t know how much it fucking hurts!” He shouted as your heart sank. “I— Fuck, you know what, I’m sorry.” Standing from his seat, Adam aimed for your door. “I’m fucking things up again like I always have.”

Standing up, just about ready to stop him, he was already out the door and down the steps of the staircase, legs too fast for your own.

It pained you seeing him this way, to hear him say what he had. You wanted to chase after him, to tell him he was wrong, but you were glued to the ground.

  
  
  


 

Nearly two weeks had passed since that moment. You hadn’t heard word from Adam and kept a small distance from Tony. You thought it would be best to stay closer to him, but he was far too busy with the play to even give you his attention. So, distance it was.

Work was work, you enjoyed it, but the misery of losing Adam lingered. After so long of finally feeling okay without him, the pain resurfaced. You thought you were alright. That you moved on. That your pact wasn’t really set in stone… but you were wrong. So, very wrong.

It was your day off and you acted as if you were busy so you wouldn’t see your _40 something_ year old boyfriend.

What were you thinking, dating someone that old? It wasn’t a huge age gap, at least it wasn’t twenty years… but, still. It wasn’t right. And you were now realizing it.

Walking around a pier, deciding whether or not to attend the carnival, you sighed. Maybe it was a mistake moving back. Maybe… you should’ve stayed in California. Away from Adam.

No.

You could never be away from Adam, you loved him too much to. You _love_ him. Yet… it felt as if the universe didn’t want you two back together.

Looking off, into the distance of the ocean, you closed your eyes for a moment to breathe it all in. To find a solution. What were you going to do?

Turning away and joining the festivities to get your mind off of things, you decided to play a few games. Maybe a giant teddy bear would help solve your problems… After all, you never needed one before when you had Adam…

“Pop five balloons and you’ll get the giant tiger.” The man lazily spoke, pointing at the tiger before him as you eyed it.

“Alright…” You sighed, grabbing the darts. Tossing the first one and popping a balloon, you smiled. Then, the next three you did as well. Just as you were about to throw the last your focus went elsewhere. Looking to the right of you, feeling as if someone was watching you, there stood Adam.

Feeling your heart skip a beat, gulping before looking back at the game, your hand began to shake as you aimed the dart. You were just about to throw it, holding in a deep breath, only to feel a hand wrap around yours and stop you from doing so.

“You’ll miss it.” You recognized that voice. Adam.

Taking control of your hand, Adam pulled it back before pushing it forward as you let go of the dart, popping the fifth balloon. “Hey, that’s ch—“ Before the boy could say anything, Adam shot him a glare. “Y— You win the giant ti— tiger

Giving the boy a small smile as he pulled it down, you were just about to reach for it, only to realize Adam was still holding your hand. “Adam…” You lowly spoke, not looking at him as he snapped his focus back to you, slowly letting you go. “Thank you.” You said to the boy as he handed you the tiger.

Turning away from the game, holding the giant stuffed toy against your chest, you were just about to walk away but instead froze. Looking over your shoulder and seeing Adam standing there, you turned to face him. “I’m sorry about that night.”

Blinking, you eyed him. “I thought that was it for us. Like before.”

“It’s different now.” He defended.

“How?” You asked, shaking your head.

“I left you then so you could have a better life.” Adam explained.

“And what about now?”

“You’re taken.” He lowly spoke as you swallowed. “You’re dating my boss. And I still love you.”

Sucking in a quiet breath, you frowned. “It’s been eight years, Adam.”

“And that hasn’t stopped me. No matter how many other relationships I’ve been in, Y/N. My mind always goes back to you.”

Standing in silence, you looked down. You knew you felt the same. Knew you loved him still and possibly would never stop. But, could you tell him that? Could you admit it? You were with Tony… not Adam.

“I don’t— I can’t not have you in my life. I know I was trying to be selfless in letting you go but I wish I had been selfish. I wish I had kept you around, kept you there… or at least kept in contact. _Something_ .” He breathed. “We’re fucking _best friends_.”

Gulping, you looked at him with sad eyes. “What am I supposed to do?”

“Be my friend. That’s all I ask for.”

“But, can you handle that? Can you handle me being just your friend?” You asked.

“I rather have that than nothing at all if that means I have you in my life.” He admitted as your heart sank. “ _Please_.”

Eyeing the stuffed tiger in your hold, then back up at Adam, you breathed in. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah.” You nodded, giving him a small smile before reaching your hand out to him. “Come on.”

“Where to?” He asked.

“You’re treating me to lunch on the boardwalk.” You smirked as Adam smiled, grabbing your hand and allowing you to drag him along with you.

Something was better than nothing.

  
  
  


“A lot has happened in those eight years.” You said, sitting beside Adam on a park bench as the stuffed tiger sat on the opposite side of you. “For both of us, clearly.”

“Yeah… Although you’ve had it better than I have. I’m glad it’s that way, though. I would’ve felt like shit if it was the reverse.” He said, leaned back in his seat with a water bottle now in his hold.

“Well, you’re doing good now and that’s what matters.” You nodded, finishing your slushie.

“Shit!”

Snapping your head over to Adam, your eyebrows narrowed. “What?”

“I’m gonna be running late.” He hissed, eyeing the time on his phone.

“For…” Eyeing him, confused, your eyes then widened. “The play!”

“Yes, fuck!” He groaned.

“Well, let's go then. Let’s get you there!” You waved your hands, standing up and tossing your empty container before grabbing the tiger. “Come on!” Clapping your hands, you pulled his own as he got to his feet, the two of you rushing out of your park.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, thunder roared. “No fucking way!” Adam shouted as you looked up at the sky, seeing storm clouds roll in.

“We’ll get there in time!” You shouted as lightning flashed, causing you to flinch.

Feeling the sudden droplets slowly fall one by one, Adam hissed. Then, in a matter of seconds, the downpour came. “Fuck!”

“Come on! It’s not like you’ve got makeup!” You exclaimed, Adam picking up his speed as you tried matching it. It didn’t help that Adam had much longer steps than you.

Grunting, Adam rushed over to you and picked you up in his arms. “You’re too slow—“

“You’re taller than me!” You snapped, but Adam ignored you as the two of you became soaked with rain water.

Before you knew it, you made it just in time… dripping wet and shivering like chihuahuas. “It’s about time!” Someone called out, you and Adam standing there, trembling, as you held your tiger.

“What the hell is going on here?!” Tony asked, seeing you in Adam’s arms.

“Nothing, I was just—“

“She nearly twisted her ankle and I had helped her.” Adam intervened as your heart skipped a beat.

“You. Dressing room. NOW!” Tony pointed as Adam sighed, lowering you while you have him a small nod.

“You’ll do great.” You kindly smiled as he stormed off, giving Tony a look.

“What the hell was that about?” Tony asked as you rolled your eyes before facing him.

“Adam told you—“

“No. Why was he with you? Why are you drenched? And what’s with the stuffed tiger?” He questioned as you sighed.

“We ran into one another, okay? The rain was so hard that I almost slipped and nearly twisted my ankle but Adam came at the right moment.” You lied as Tony narrowed his eyes.

“I don’t have time for this now, we’re talking later.” At that, he walked off, leaving you shivering there.

  
  
  
  


A few hours passed you by as you found yourself sat at a chair, a towel over your shoulders as you were deep in thought. Your body was still shaking as you had still been wet, but no one— _Tony_ —didn’t bother helping you out in some way. You just stayed there the entire time, in hopes you’d warm up or that he’d come to you to help. But, you got nothing. Nothing at all.

“Y/N?” Looking over and seeing Adam, you sat up. “Why are you still here? You’re wet, you could get sick—“

“I’m fine.” You shook your head, but it was clear to him that you weren’t.

Hearing Tony grumble on to his assistant about something, he walked up to the two of you before biting down. “Two weeks. Two weeks you’ve been distant with me, and for what?”

“Tony—“

“No! I’ve been nothing but wonderful to you! I gave you this job, I gave you all that you have! If it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t be here!” He shouted as Adam clenched his fists.

“What are you talking about?” You shook your head.

“You’ve been sleeping around, huh?! You’ve been with him!” Tony yelled, pointing at Adam.

“What?! No! No, we’re just friends! We’re friends!” You defended as you stood up.

“Yeah, that’s why just friends go to dinner together? Play at a fucking pier and win prizes together?! Don’t think I don’t know!”

Narrowing your eyes, you shook your head. “Are you… Are you watching me?”

“After the reaction Adam had by seeing you? I knew who it was! That ex you had that you hadn’t gotten over until recently! But it was all a lie, huh?! You still love him!” He raised his voice as you squinted. Adam watched with pure anger, knowing he couldn’t step in. Not just yet.

“You two are fucking! You two are going behind my back!” He pointed a finger at you as you took a step back.

“We’re not! We’re not! We’re just friends, I promise!” You lifted your hands.

“Don’t fucking lie to me!” Lifting a hand, you flinched for a moment, only to see a fist meet Tony’s cheek, sending him to the ground.


	4. The Love

It happened so suddenly that it hadn’t made sense until you blinked. The way Tony lifted his hand, only for a punch to be swung his way. It then came together. Staring in awe at the man lying on the ground, clutching his cheek with one hand as his other held him up, your eyes snapped up to a heaving Adam.

 

“Don’t you ever fucking raise a hand at a woman, you fucking prick!” Adam shouted as your breath hitched. “I fucking _quit_!”

 

Turning to look at you, almost as if studying your face to make sure you weren’t hurt, Adam grabbed your hand and pulled you with him, right out of the theater. “Adam, I’m fine.”

 

“He almost fucking touched you. He almost smacked you, Y/N!” He snapped.

 

“I know, but he didn’t, you stopped him.” You calmly spoke, tugging him back so he’d stop. “Adam. Adam, look at me.” You said, reaching your free hand up to cup his cheek. “He didn’t hit me. You hit him in time, okay? Nothing happened. You prevented it from happening.”

 

“He was going to hit you, Y/N. Has that happened? Has he done that before?!” He nearly panicked but you quickly shook your head.

 

“No… This was a first, I promise you, Adam. He was jealous and he took it out through anger.” You reasoned as Adam took in deep breaths. “It’s okay now. We left, he’s not here. He won’t do anything. Adam… he’s nothing compared to you.”

 

Feeling his chest heave, Adam’s eyes snapped to your own as you looked up at him, eyes soft and looking deeply into his. Holding your wrist as his other hand held the back of your neck, Adam bent forward and crashed his lips against your own as your heart fluttered.

 

But, you pushed him back. “Wait—“

 

“No, I’ve waited too fucking long for this!” He whined, just about to lean in again, but you pressed your fingers against his lips.

 

“Please…” You said, looking him in the eyes. “I haven’t left Tony. We haven't broken up…”

 

“It’s pretty fucking obvious that—“ Seeing the look in your eyes, Adam hissed and ran his hand through his hair. “Fine, then, let’s end this.” Grabbing your hand and walking back to the back entrance of the theater, where the two of you had left moments before, Adam barged right in and searched for Tony. At the end of a hallway, yelling at people, was his target. “And guess what, prick!” Adam called out as Tony turned. “You’re fucking single and she’s mine! I wanted to marry her first, anyway!”

 

Standing there, flustered and blinking, you looked at Tony whose eyes widened and face reddened. But before he could strain his voice more, Adam flipped him off, pulled you into a kiss and then _into_ his arms before stomping right off, out of the theater.

 

“Still dramatic as ever…” You breathed as Adam walked on, sitting in his arms while admiring the face of someone you had loved for so very long. “I still love you.”

 

Stopping in his tracks, Adam looked down at you as you smiled. Lifting you higher as he pressed his lips against your own, you lifted your hand to hold the back of his head as you kissed him back, equally as forceful. “I love you, I love you, I fucking love you.” He muttered against your lips as you laughed into the kiss.

 

“Take me home.” You softly spoke, running your fingers through his hair.

 

“Mine or yours?” He asked as you grinned.

 

“What’s mine is yours. Cause you’re moving into mine.” You winked, making Adam pull you closer to him, embracing you tightly as he kissed your forehead.

 

“The honor is all mine.” He teased, quickening up his speed as you told him how to get to your apartment, wanting nothing more than to get out of your damp clothes and to be under the sheets, warm, against Adam.

 

Handing your keys to him as he opened up your apartment, kicking it closed behind him and locking it, he brought you to your bedroom and sat you down. He started undressing you, reaching for your shoes and removing them before unzipping your dress, sliding it off of you as you lifted your hips to help him. Shivering in just your underwear and bra, Adam stripped out of his clothes, down to his underwear, leaning in to kiss you.

 

Yawning, covering your mouth with a small laugh, Adam grabbed your hand and moved it to his lips, kissing your knuckles before making his way along your arm and shoulder, towards and up your neck. You couldn’t help but chuckle as he did so, feeling him kiss along your jaw before stopping before your lips, pressing his forehead against your own.

 

Sitting like that for a moment, looking into eachothers eyes, you shut your own and took in a deep breath, reaching for the back of his head and running your fingers through his hair before tilting your head. Kissing him longingly, your hands slid down from his shoulders and arms, to his own hands as you pulled him deeper into the bed with you, lips never separating. Instead, you wrapped your arms around his neck as he held your hips, pulling you closer to him.

 

Kissing the edge of your lips, down to your chin and along your jaw, Adam slowly left a trail of red blotches against the skin of your neck. Your breathing grew staggered as your heart rate picked up in speed, Adam’s lips flush against your skin, teeth nibbling at the flesh before his tongue soothed it.

 

No words needed to be shared, just body to body, as he lowered his hands, caressing your thighs with his palms. Trailing up your sides and along your stomach, Adam’s hand slid into your panties, rubbing slow circles against your clit as you moaned. Your eyes fluttered to a close as he picked up his speed, moving his index and middle down to your entrance as your heart sank the moment they slid into you.

 

With heavy breathing in the air, gentle moans lingering in the atmosphere, Adam worked you open as his lips never left your neck. Your hips began to jerk against his fingers eagerly as your lips parted, his name leaving them slowly as your hands fell to his shoulders. Moving his thumb to work simultaneously with his index and middle, rubbing your nub, your chest caved in as you knees begged to squeeze together—but Adam’s own prevented you from doing so.

 

The moment you came, Adam was quick to remove the last bit of clothing left, sucking his fingers clean before wrapping one your legs around his waist. Aligning himself with you and slowly pressing his hips into you, your breath hitched at the stretch as you bit your tongue. It had been far too long, eight years felt like hell.

 

Connecting his lips with your own, sharing open mouthed kisses as he grunted and you moaned with every buck of his hips, Adam kept himself propped up on his forearms as your hands held the back of his head to keep him in the kiss.

 

Lifting your hips to meet his own, working rhythmically rather than aggressively and staggered like he always did all those times long before, the two of you came. Pulling out as his seed leaked, you groaned at the feeling against your thigh. “Don’t worry, we’ll take a shower.” He muttered to you before kissing your cheek, lifting you in his arms and bringing you to your shower.

  
  
  


 

“I don’t think I can leave this…” You mumbled against Adam’s chest as you nestled against him, buried underneath his arm as your thick quilt covered up to your nose. With the late shower and the lack of drying your hair, you were cold, but Adam’s natural warmth helped.

 

“Well, your not. We have eight years to make up and this is just one day.” He sniggered as you smiled.

 

“We have our whole lives to make up for it, babe.” You said. “I’m not dating anyone else.”

 

“You better fucking not!”

 

Grinning, you kissed his peck before nuzzling your nose into his neck. “Marry me.” You mumbled.

 

Laying there, eyes lingering on the ceiling above him, Adam furrowed his eyebrows. “What?”

 

“Marry me. Let’s get married. Elope. I don’t care…” You chuckled, eyes closed as you breathed him in.

 

“No, wait, no. I’m supposed to be the one who asks! I’m the one who set the pact!” Adam exclaimed but you shook your head before lifting it.

 

“Marry me, Adam. Just say yes. You can buy me the ring another day. Just… be my fiancé. Be my future husband. Love me forever.” You smiled, kissing his nose.

 

“Fine.” He sighed. “Fine! Then when I get the ring, _I’ll_ propose.”

 

“Whatever makes you happy, honey.” You spoke, sleep lingering in your voice. “Surprise me, though.” You yawned.

 

“I will, baby.” He smiled, kissing your forehead. “Good night.”

 

“I love you.” You muttered.

 

“I love you, too.” Adam sighed, shutting his eyes with the thought of waking up to you rather than no one for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Your support is much appreciated!


End file.
